UniStorm (Unity 5)
CURRENTLY BEING WORKED ON UniStorm's Storm Shaders are currently being worked on and converted. Everything else need to get Unity 5 working with UniStorm is below. UniStorm and Unity 5 With the release of Unity 5, UniStorm can now utilize all the pro effects, as well as some new features. There are some compatibility issues, but with this quick guide we can help you get UniStorm fully working with Unity 5. Converting our UniStorm Scripts First off, we will need to convert some of the UniStorm shaders to properly work with Unity 5. Unity 5 changed the way transparency works, so we just need to update one part of the UniStorm script that handles the transparency part. Step 1: Open up your UniStorm Dynamic Light Clouds shader. Step 2: Find the line: o.Albedo = c1.rgb; Step 3: Change this line to: o.Albedo = IN.alpha * c3.a *c2.a * c1.a * _Color; Deactivate Some of UniStorm's Domes You will need to deactivate UniStorm's Gradient Sky Dome (This is what causes the black sky you are seeing) and the Dynamic Storm Cloud Dome (This is what causes the white sky you are seeing) UniStorm's Gradient Sky Dome shader is no longer used since we have Unity's fancy new Skybox Shader. We will take advantage of this new shader but first deactivate the dome by doing the below. We are still in the process of updating UniStorm's Dynamic Storm Cloud shader. Unity 5 changed the way transparency is handled. Step 1: To deactivate the UniStorm's Gradient Sky Dome, go to its GameObject tab using the Unity inspector and uncheck the Mesh Renderer. Step 2: To deactivate the UniStorm's Dynamic Storm Cloud, go to its GameObject tab using the Unity inspector and uncheck it from being active. UniStorm's Skybox Changes Lastly, you will need to make some changes to UniStorm's Skybox. Step 1: Create a new Material and call it NewUniStormSkybox. Step 2: For the material tpye choose Skybox>Procedural Step 3: Apply NewUniStormSkybox material to UniStorm's skybox slots, make sure you apply it to both 1 and 2. Step 4: At the top of the Unity tool bar, open Window>Lighting tab. Step 5: In the Hierarchy search Sun_Moon. Step 6: Grab this object using the Hiearchy and apply it to the Sun object under Enviromental Lighting in the Lighting tab you opened in Step 4. Step 7: Choose what kind of Ambient Source you would like. UniStorm will still change the Sky Color option in both Color and Gradient Light Types. This concludes converting UniStorm with Unity 5. We will continue to update this section with the storm shader convesions when we're finished with them. We will also be submitting UniStorm for Untiy 5 soon. If you have any questions you can ask them on the Unity3d Forums in the UniStorm Thread. UniStorm Enhancenents One way you can enhance the look of UniStorm and its skies, is by enabling HDR on your camera's settings. This allows crisper clouds and rendering of UniStorm components. You can also add bloom, SSAO, Depth of Field, Antialising, and other image effects. UniStorm works well and supports all image effects. These can all enhance the look of UniStorm and give you truly AAA looking skies.